1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a displaying device and, more particularly, to a projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce the size of a small projection device that utilizes light emitting diodes, a fly's eye device is typically used in the small projection device as an optical element. When the Etendue entering a camera lens by reflection of a digital micromirror device is less than the Etendue of a light emitting diode(s), the light entering a fly's eye device through a collimator can not be transformed by the fly's eye device completely so that a significant amount of power is consumed.
Hence, existing apparatuses and techniques still have obvious defects and need further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are endeavoring to find a solution, but no suitable method has been proposed. Therefore, an important area of study and one that is in need of improvement is that related to the inability to effectively use of light generated by a light emitting diode which results in additional power consumption.